<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>白日宣淫 by littlewenkissyou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759393">白日宣淫</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewenkissyou/pseuds/littlewenkissyou'>littlewenkissyou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AWM绝地求生</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:20:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewenkissyou/pseuds/littlewenkissyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>*侧卧式69/单向透视玻璃/半公众场合/外人打扰</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>祁醉&amp;于炀</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>白日宣淫</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*侧卧式69/单向透视玻璃/半公众场合/外人打扰</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>强制性的接吻轻易策反了于炀本就称不上坚定的反对意见，队服外套双双披上摄像头，身处舆论盲区的两人顺理成章地把唇齿厮磨加深到唇舌交缠，在休息室的沙发上辟出旖旎的一角。<br/>于炀的尾椎骨陷入柔软靠垫的包围，右手勉强扶住祁醉压得愈发靠下的肩头，保持着仰首的姿势接下一次比一次来势汹汹的啃咬。荷尔蒙随他们之间距离的减短而浓缩成黏稠的气息，再度胶着四瓣略显红肿的嘴唇。<br/>“你说……我们如果被别人发现了会怎么样？”祁醉敏锐地捕捉到于炀频频瞟向玻璃的目光，使了三成力咬住他的上唇，牙尖轻磨着唇瓣暗示他专心，却还是忍不住压低声音逗弄他的顾虑。<br/>唇上的痛感逼于炀从麻痹身心的晕热中抽身，他连忙收回目光，下意识紧张地抿唇，深吮了一口祁醉的下唇：“你不是说……不会被人发现吗？可是我们已经把摄像头蒙上了……玻璃是完全透明的？”<br/>正规电竞比赛休息室的玻璃都是单向透视玻璃，从外面只能看见里面模糊的人影，甚至完全看不清屋里的事物。虽然主办方的布置已经足以保护选手的隐私，但是经祁醉这么一说，于炀又开始怀疑那面玻璃的作用。万一有名工作人员偶然路过，偏头看见……<br/>于炀浮着层薄红的小脸被这种羞耻的设想烧得又叠上几层红晕，他在无法判断情况时果断选择了相信祁醉骗小朋友的话，害怕被人发现又舍不得拒绝温存，只得胡乱抓散了金发遮住侧脸，好不容易摸清了点门道的接吻技巧又被抛之脑后。<br/>“如果被人发现的话，我估计今天的微博热搜就是祁醉在休息室强迫童养媳于炀做……色色的事情了……”祁醉巧妙地回避了于炀的问题，舌尖挑开他紧抿的上唇，着重咬出的“色色的事情”几字。<br/>他屈膝跪上沙发，膝盖先是顶在于炀并紧的两膝，然后缓缓挤进腿间，正好被于炀的大腿根夹在暧昧的位置。嘴唇接触自然过渡到身体相摩，于炀顺从地张开口让祁醉舔进来，企图用主动舌吻来掩盖下体的异样。<br/>“别……祁醉……唔……那我们就别闹了……”于炀被那句“色色的事情”逗得涨红了脸，缠上祁醉的舌尖就是一阵毫无章法的吮吸。他目睹着祁醉眼中欲望的翻沸，绷在大腿根的力气终于融化成虚软。<br/>在大腿根僵持的膝盖立刻前顶，抵上鼓鼓囊囊的裤裆，再得寸进尺地辗转几下，填满敏感三角区的空隙。下半身的失守直接导致口中防线不攻自破，祁醉从斜上方施加猛烈的窒息感，舔得于炀只能抓住攻势的间歇急喘两三声。<br/>祁醉的左手熟练地摸进于炀短袖的下摆，将霎时绷紧的腰腹线条抚摸得一紧再紧，绕着他的舌尖低笑道：“小哥哥，我可没闹……这不是游戏里的什么军事演习，我今天就是要真刀真枪地打场野战。”<br/>于炀下一秒就被祁醉捏住了乳头，小东西不争气地硬成颗花蕾硌在两指之间。性器和乳头同步鼓胀，他躬着腰向下滑了些许，偷偷小幅度扭动腰身，隔着裤子用龟头蹭祁醉的膝盖。<br/>“我才刚碰，你的小乳头就挺起来了，那你下面要硬成什么样子啊……”祁醉感受到于炀蹭着自己的膝盖缓解未得到释放的煎熬，并指往中间挤粉里缀红的乳头，扫了眼自己突出的裤裆，“这次轮到谁先帮谁解决了？”<br/>脚步声不识情趣地由模糊到清晰，于炀屏住呼吸再一听，已是近在咫尺。他大气都不敢喘一声，生怕路过的人闻声来检查休息室的情况。似是顾及到外人从某个角度能看清屋中事物，他小心翼翼地面朝沙发侧躺下，用近乎耳语的声音说：“祁醉…..你躺到这里来，这样他们就看不见我们了……”<br/>祁醉心道于炀真是打指挥位打上瘾了，但他倒也没有质疑小队长的指挥，按照他所指的位置擅自改变了头与脚的方向躺下。如此一来，两人在狭窄的沙发上只能面对面紧贴，祁醉微张的唇挤着于炀的裆部，于炀红透的脸蹭着祁醉的下体。<br/>不均匀的呼吸把热气送出唇间，祁醉的性器被湿热裹覆得严严实实，又不受控地胀大了一圈。于炀竭力后仰脖颈想避开情色昭然的接触，却还是无可避免地被祁醉的性器顶了上来，单是通过嘴唇的触感就能清晰地辨出围绕马眼的四瓣嫩肉的收缩。<br/>想必要路过这间休息室的人正走到险险能看见祁醉和于炀的玻璃外，于炀羞到了极点也不敢出声，任祁醉如何用舌尖拨弄裤链，都只是夹紧了双腿默默忍下胀硬的煎熬。他突然想到祁醉也正在和自己下体亲密接触，勃起、收缩、潮湿全部无所遁形，他不自觉地咽了口唾沫，表情像是咽下了什么难以启齿的东西。<br/>偏偏那人的手机铃声在这时响起，他站在休息室门口接起了电话。祁醉哪里肯放过这种良机，就着于炀躲藏的姿势张开腿，把他头部的前半部分夹在大腿根，微微顶胯就从他嘴里逼出一声竭力压低后依旧渗着爱欲的喘息。<br/>“嘘，别出声，不然我们会被人发现的……”祁醉循循善诱地收胯又顶胯，令于炀的双唇闭合又微启，咬住裤链慢慢拉到最低端，及时抵住性器不让它弹入口中，“你自己给我指挥出来的体位，再害臊也得给我忍着……除非……除非你希望被外面的人发现……”<br/>于炀含糊地“唔”了一声表示自己明白，竟也有意无意地学着祁醉的动作张开腿夹住他小半部分的头部，性器顶端分泌出的淫液一时与祁醉唇上的湿润纠缠不清。龟头的燥热渐渐被祁醉口腔的温热取而代之，于炀颤着睫毛半阖上眼，又生生吞下险些破唇而出的呻吟。<br/>祁醉一手从于炀大腿和沙发间穿过，托住他翘挺的臀部，一手环过肌肉仍未松弛下来的腰间，挑开运动裤的裤腰，一圈圈勾勒尾椎骨的轮廓。他把头又往于炀腿间的深处埋了几寸，朝形似囊袋轮廓的突起处伸出舌尖细细舔舐。<br/>那人接电话时的踱步声终于换作正常行走的脚步声，消失在走廊尽头。于炀总算松了口气，刚安下心来就被眼前他们现在的体位冲击了神经中枢，耳朵尖都被烧透了。他当即就要从祁醉腿间抽身，丝毫没意识到自己已经挣到了沙发边缘。<br/>“你是想硬着接受采访？但是真的很明显……”祁醉一把捞过于炀的腰身将他揽到自己身前，齿尖衔着内裤的边沿扯到性器根部以下，张口就含住了泛着水光的龟头，舌尖卷住一瓣嫩肉开始摩挲，“既然你也不记得今天该谁给谁解决了，那不如就……一起吧。”<br/>粗硬的性器在空间有限的裤裆里挤作积蓄性欲的一团，于炀连躲带闪时不经意间的蹭弄简直就是火上浇油。祁醉感觉阳具上胀起的每一根青筋都宣泄着迫切的渴望，渴望被柔软的事物裹覆，例如于炀的唇舌，于炀的小穴。<br/>于炀透过祁醉的外裤就能确切地感受到那揣在裆中的东西胀硬到快把裤链撑开，他领略过祁醉的口活，深知性事发展到这般地步已经退无可退，便怯生生地咬住裤链往下拉。刚拉到三分之二，性器就挤出裤裆的开口，直顶上他滚烫的耳垂。<br/>“唔……别舔那里了，到时候……我们怎么接受采访……？啊！嗯……”于炀腾出之手来拽下祁醉的内裤，挪到正好能把他的性器含住的合适位置，顾不上龟头在面颊拖出的水痕，下定决心似的一口含到根部。<br/>祁醉就势猛然向前顶胯，茎身蹭过于炀使不上劲的舌头，龟头准确地顶在被舌根掩护的嗓眼。他想象着于炀抗拒却又欲罢不能的表情，把暗涌的欲望眯成狭窄的小缝，舌尖玩味地上下拨弄着频频冒水的龟头：“你还想着接受采访呢……硬着接受和湿着接受好像也差不了多少吧？起码硬着会被粉丝发现，湿着也只有我能发现……”<br/>窒息感铺天盖地席卷口鼻，腥味疯狂地颤动嗅觉神经，精液和唾液被龟头一股脑堵进于炀的深喉，加快嗓眼的收缩频率。龟头在口腔最柔软处的一张一收中尽情享受被吞吐的快感，祁醉开始舒坦地投入全身心来爱抚于炀的性器，舌尖在马眼时而顺时针时而逆时针地打着转，让那小孔才收紧没几秒就又溅出淫液。<br/>于炀的马眼每挤出一小股液体，他的上身就被逆流途径脊柱的电流颤得酥麻一下，喉结自救似的忙乱地滚动，吞下什么抑或吐出什么，尽数付给不连贯的粗喘：“太深了……唔……哈……”<br/>汗水将他整洁的金发浸到打绺，睫毛也沉甸甸地交缠在一起。虽然他被祁醉粗大的性器顶弄得连呼吸都困难，吸气时会被腥味灌满整个呼吸道，但还是小心地控制好上下齿的距离，舌头托着茎身前后舔弄。<br/>“嘘……你听，又有人来了……”祁醉从于炀腿间隐约瞥见走廊拐角处几个犹豫躲闪的身影，猜测大概是托关系偷溜进来的小粉丝，刻意将嗓音压到最低吓唬于炀。<br/>于炀只能听到模糊不清的细碎脚步声，猝不及防被祁醉这么一吓，肾上腺素飙升至顶点。他条件反射地夹紧了两腿，性器在祁醉口中挺得更高，嗓眼保持收紧的状态不敢贸然松下来，卡死在喉头的喘息闷成极力克制后的低声呜咽。<br/>不出祁醉所料，来者是几个小粉丝，她们蹑手蹑脚地绕过工作人员负责看守的地方，到休息室的距离在她们脚下一步步缩短。祁醉再次启唇吞下大半根性器，吮吸声起，出水声落，湿漉漉的性器前端被置于喉头，有节奏地刺激着马眼四周嫩肉。<br/>“唔……嗯…….哈！唔……”于炀皱紧眉头强耐涛涛情欲，半垂的睫毛被大滴大滴滚落的汗珠黏连下几根，他仰起头试图把堵在喉咙的呻吟重新倾倒回腹中，却被祁醉的龟头趁虚而入顶到最深，狼狈地咳红了眼圈。<br/>祁醉不用看也知道于炀现在的神态有多么勾人，本就剩得寥寥无几的理智顺脊髓汇到下体，进一步剥夺他呼吸的空间。他感受着于炀神经高度紧张时羞耻的夹腿小动作，将他的龟头送得更深几厘米然后不紧不慢地咽了口唾沫，湿润的唇角微勾：“不就是过来几个人吗？至于夹这么紧？”<br/>放慢速度咽唾沫时嗓眼的收缩堪比顶尖的按摩，于炀刚要情不自禁地张口吟出些什么，祁醉便趁机顶胯，龟头死死顶在舒展开的咽喉，挤出的精液呛得他胸膛一阵阵剧烈的起伏。他用力搂住祁醉的腰，泛白的指节四周绷出青筋，硬是没让半声娇喘漏出牙关。<br/>“祁神”“炀神”“激动”等字眼接二连三地在于炀脑海中拼凑出休息室外的画面，他无法想象粉丝们看到屋中情景后会有何想法，拼尽全力将呼吸声、喘息声，乃至水声都囫囵吞下，用大腿根的颤抖向祁醉讨饶。<br/>于炀下半身的生理反应适得其反地加剧了祁醉的勃起，祁醉同样在忍耐，只不过忍耐的对象是射精。所到之处欲火熊熊的液体勾着四肢百骸中零散的性欲流向下体，他不声不响地在心里低骂了句下流话，唇瓣滑回龟头底部，深深吸了一小圈。<br/>“我还是很期待你的小粉丝看到你这个样子的，他们的小炀神在赛场上有多硬，现在就被我干得有多软。”他望了眼靠近休息室玻璃的几个女孩，陡然增大吮吸的力度，将射精在即的龟头翻来覆去地舔弄，又把它压在舌下用舌根挤碾，“她们正在往里看……嘘……那我喂你吃东西的时候只能委屈你别出声了……”<br/>七分柔软三分微硬的舌根抵在马眼，从容下压的舌底将性器逼得走投无路，于炀腰部以下除却阳具以外的器官都乏力到疲软，上半身也在爱欲的炙烤下寸寸融化。他眼角沾了点不知是汗水还是泪水的湿润，擦亮了和面庞红晕融为一体的绯色。<br/>祁醉揽住了于炀酸痛不已的腰身再将龟头往他深喉嵌去，黏稠的浊液登时射出马眼，声带的振动都牵上几丝黏糊糊的沙哑。他垂眼去看性器与于炀嘴唇咬合处漫溢出暂时含不下的精液，眯眼静候于炀的反应，全身已是彻底的酣畅淋漓。<br/>“啊！哈……”于炀被强塞下一大口腥味浓重的液体，有几滴溅入气管，把他呛得连咳带喘。他贪心地想要含下更多祁醉喂给自己的东西，喉结急促地滚动着，却依旧让几股白浊钻出了唇缝。强烈的羞耻感封缄他的嗓眼，他拼命将舒坦的呻吟往回咽，憋出的泪花色气地吻着眼角：“唔……别……”<br/>嘴里的东西尚未完全珍藏入腹，于炀就射了祁醉满口浊液，绷着劲的双腿在性器得到释放后也渐渐流失了力气。这时就换成了祁醉夹腿欺负他，布料的摩擦盖过屋外的低声谈笑，鼓动高度紧张的耳膜把危险的讯息传到大脑。<br/>祁醉让他的精液淌过舌尖上每一个细小的味蕾，如同品尝美食般搅动舌头，缓慢地吞咽每一口浓郁的腥味，最后还搬出美食家评价美食的派头来：“不错不错……”<br/>于炀被夹得头直发昏，又匆忙咽下口黏稠的液体，没合拢的唇间牵出丝丝缕缕的白浊，弄脏了闪着晶亮水光的唇角。他早已无心回头去看那几名粉丝是否还在往屋里看，撩开黏到唇边的碍事发丝，唇尖含至擦到祁醉耻毛的末梢才滚动了一下喉结。<br/>“喂，贺小旭，安排人把我和于炀的休息室围起来，别让粉丝们过来。你们先换到别的休息室接受采访，我在给我的小于炀……润唇。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>